


Waiting for a change to come

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: 405fic, 405promptday, F/M, prompt5
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac/Mia -first date<br/>Opal'e yakalanan Zac and Mia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for a change to come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelin19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/gifts), [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



Kodaline – One Day

            Merkez masa barında uzun zaman sonra canlı bir performans var, sahnedeki sarışın adam grubun önünde durmuş, yumuşak sesiyle bir gün burada, bir gün orada olmasına nasıl tutunduğunu, uzun zamandır aynı olduğunu ve bir değişiklik beklediğini bildiğini söyler. Mia şarkının sözlerinin içinde bir yere dokunduğunu hissetmiş, derin bir nefes alır. Nefesi verirken yanındaki sandalyeye birinin oturmasıyla o tarafa döner.

            Mavi gözler onu okumuş, değişikliğin güzel olduğunu söyler. Genç kadın önüne dönüp, kadehinin ağzıyla oynamaya devam eder.  Zac kendi bardağını kaldırıp onun kadehine yandan vurarak yine genç kadının dikkatini çeker. Mia onun konuşmak istediğini biliyor, ama kendi konuşmak istemiyor, yılların ajanı duygularını açıkça okuması için ona kendini açar. Zac genç kadının kahverengi gözlerindeki netlikle onu okur, geçen haftaki öpücüğü en az kendisi kadar onunda düşündüğünü görürken rahat bir nefes alır.

 “ Peki, bu gece konuşmak zorunda değiliz.”

            Mia buna gülümser, sonra önüne dönüp farklı bir şarkıya geçmiş grubu izlemeye devam eder. Masa garsonlarından Jordan Zac’e yaklaşıp ne istediklerini sorduğunda Zac birkaç sipariş verir ve yanındaki kadını izlemeye devam eder. Az sonra Jordan iki güzel tabakla masaya geldiğinde, Mia ellerini masadan kaldırıp Zac’e döner.

 “ Konuşmak zorunda değiliz ama yemek yiyebiliriz, değil mi?”

 “ Zac..”

            Zac çatal bıçağı eline almış, ona kendi tabağını işaret eder, Mia da peçetesini açar. Grup daha yavaş bir şarkıya geçmiş, ikisi aynı Mia’nın istediği gibi hiç konuşmaz, yemeklerini yerler. Bir noktada yemek biter, içkilerin yenisi için sipariş verdiklerinde Zac Mia’nın kolunu tutup onu ilerdeki rahat koltuklara ilerletir.

            Genç kadın kırmızı deriye oturduğunda siyah saçları, siyah gömleği, siyah eteği, biçimli bacaklarıyla orada parlar. Zac başını iki yana sallayarak kendini kontrol altına alır, ilerleyip genç kadının yanına oturur. Jordan içkilerini masaya bırakıp gittikten sonra Mia ona döner.

 “ Yemek güzeldi.”

            Zac gülümseyerek başını salladığında, genç kadın koltukta iyice arkaya gider, Zac’in yana doğru açtığı kolundan göğsüne doğru başını yaklaştırır. Sahnedeki grup Mia’nın sevdiği şarkıya yeniden başlarken Mia başını onun düzenli inip çıkan göğsüne tam olarak koyar. Genç kadının başını koymasıyla genç adam derin bir nefes alır.

            Müzik kulaklarına vuruyor, Zac’in kalbi aynı ritimle atıyorken Mia ondan gelen enerjinin tüm vücudunu sardığını hisseder. Bakışlarını onun yüzüne kaldırdığında Zac’in sahneyi izlediğini fark eder, başını kaldırarak dudaklarını onun biçimli çenesine yaklaştırır. Yüzüne çarpan nefesle bakışlarını aşağı indiren Zac ona doğru bakan genç kadının gözlerini inceler.

            Sahnedeki adam hayat seni es geçiyorsa, zamanını harcama, harekete kendin geç diye Mia’ya önerisini sunarken genç kadın dudaklarını Zac’in dudaklarına kapatır. Zac usulca ona karşılık verirken Mia daha fazlasını istemiyor, yavaşça onun tadını aklına kazımaya devam eder.

 “ Oğlum asistanımı mı öpüyor?”

            James bu cümleyle ileriye döndüğünde kanepede öpüşen ikiliyi görüp gülümser.

 “ Geçen haftada öpüştüler Opal.”

 “ Görmemiş gibi mi yapıyordun?”

 “ Elbette. Aynısını sende yapacaksın.”

            James Opal’i belinden tutarak tam ters tarafa yönlendirir, grubun ne kadar güzel müzik yaptığından bahsederken Zac annesini hissetmiş, yavaşça Mia’dan ayrılır. Mia kapalı gözlerini açıp ona ne olduğunu sorduğunda Zac “annem” diye fısıldar ve devam eder;

 “ Öğrenmesinde bir sakınca yok Mia.”

 “ Hayır Zac.”

            Genç adam tamam diyerek gülümser. Mia hala dayalı olduğu genç adamdan kendini geri çekip hızla ayağa kalkar, eteğini düzeltip tuvaletlere doğru ilerler.


End file.
